Six Winged Angel
by AshielWarriorAngel
Summary: A missing story from the bible about a warrior angel woman named Ashiel. She is in love with Gabriel but Lucifer also like Ashiel. By the end of the war in Heaven she is flung into the future(present day) by God and had her memory wiped to live like a human. Ashiel is known as Asha in the human world and she has to find out who she is to stop the second war unfolding on earth...


Six Winged Angel

By:AshielWarriorAngel

The story is unclear you see, written in an ancient forgotten language, how this story was found. It's a story that has been lost to humanity for centuries. What is clear is that there is a forgotten angel by the name of Ashiel. She was a six winged angel warrior; trained by the Archangel Michael. When she was made by God there was stardust and moonlight and mist that solidified into a a six winged angel with glowing white skin, long dark curly raven hair, and her eyes the color of amber. The minute she was born she became the star pupil in Michael's army for Heaven. She became fast friends with the major arch angels Michael, Gabriel, and Lucifer.

"Ash, hold the sword this way or you'll have it thrown clear cross the battlefield."

" Yes, yes Ashiel. You must remember to take everything so seriously and be a sour stick in the mud. Ha!Ha!"

"Lucifer! Why are you even here? This is serious becau-"

"Because the balance of the Heaven's will be in peril, blah blah blah. I have heard your speech before Michael, and what could possibly happen? We are invincible up here in the Heavens."

"Father commanded-"

"Yes brother Father always "commands", but have you ever just done whatever you wanted to do? Why do we have to follow his orders all the time? We are powerful enough to do, to be whatever we desire and-"

"Lucifer just stop. Father has his reasons for everything he does why cannot you accept that? Your thoughts concern me, they sound treasonous."

Ashiel and Gabriel could tell this was going to end in a fight between them because this argument has been happening for years now. God was not fully aware of how treasonous Lucifer's words were and they were trying to hide it as much as possible.

"Brother, fighting with Michael is going to get you nowhere. You know he is dedicated to Father and your words are starting to sound treasonous and I fear some of the angels are taking you seriously."

Ashiel could tell Lucifer was about to start an argument with Gabriel and decided to step in as mediator.

"Now you guys stop this. We were having so much fun. Why does the day always have to be ruined with an argument about events that will never happen? Ha Ha!"

The brothers knew that Ashiel wanted them to stop and so they did, but they all knew that this argument was only one in a long string. What they didn't know at the time was that these arguments would lead to a catastrophic war that almost ends the angels. Time passes from this moment the number of years is unclear but they are older then what they were and more divided on opinions about God and free will. The Heavens were starting to divide themselves between Michael's side who was fighting for God and Lucifer's side who was fighting for free will, or guise of free will under Lucifer. Ashiel had gotten stronger, a lot stronger. She was thought to possibly be as good or better than Michael.

"Now Ash, let's spar like we are battling Lucifer's army."

"Michael!"

"What?"

"Stop with that. It will not come to that. Lucifer will get over this in no time you'll see and he hardly has a following, I think." Ashiel was trying to make it all light hearted because Michael did take everything to heart and became obsessed with it.

"Ash, his "following", as you call it has grown exponentially since he started his ramblings. We have to be prepared."

"What if I don't want to kill angels? This is not what I had in mind when I started training to be a warrior. These are our people, killing each other is not going to make things better."

"You sound like Gabriel. He refuses to be in any part of this. Good someone should. Are we going to spar or not?!"

Michael lunged toward Ashiel sword ready to strike. She dodged the attack by rolling over to the side. Michael jumped and pointed the sword toward Ashiel and still on her side she quickly stood up and raised her shield in time to block the attack. She threw the shield at Michael's head and it ricochet off his head. He fell to the ground and she ran up with her sword kicked him to the ground while he was trying to get up and put the blade to his throat.

"I yield!" Ashiel backed off Michael just in time for Gabriel was coming toward them.

"Hey Gabe! What's up?"

"Lucifer, he is stirring up the other angels. Michael, Father wants you to stop it. Ash, you should come with me and stay out of this."

"Well, Gabe I can do whatever I want and will mediate if mediation is necessary. Don't act like I need protection. I think you missed that if I were fighting Michael for real he would be dead."

"I'm sorry but I don't want you caught in their tiff."

"Everyone is about to get involved since Lucifer seems to think a hostile takeover of

Heaven is the way to go."

Ashiel stormed off in the direction of where Lucifer was having a rally of sorts, leaving a stunned Gabriel and an annoyed Michael in her wake. She finally made toward Lucifer. Lucifer had caught sight of Ashiel and called,

"Ash! Come over here and help me convince these people that they need to free themselves from a tyrant."

"Lucifer stop this now! This is only going to start a war that you won't be able to stop."

The people who had congregated started to depart when they heard the tone Ashiel was taking with Lucifer. Michael and Gabriel showed up too at this point.

"Father told me to stop you from spewing your trash to everyone!"

"Well, Michael it seems that Ashiel did a pretty good job in your stead. She is quit the self sufficient little warrior." Lucifer chuckled and then turned to Ashiel, "Don't look at me with that pouty face."

"Lucifer stop this or I will end you on the battlefield! See Ashiel, this is going to end in a war and you'll have to pick a side.", turning to Gabriel, "And you will have to pick a side too Gabe."

Michael stalked away to the hall for a bath and food. Gabriel started after him but realized Ashiel wasn't following him, "Are you coming? Please come with me? I really I don't want you to be left alone with Lucifer or Michael they are both volatile right now and I fear may corrupt you to either side."

"I'll be there in a minute!" Ashiel called out to Gabriel when she felt a tug on her hand which pulled her back toward Lucifer.

He whispered in her ear, "Come to my meeting tonight? Right here. Midnight. Hope to see you there." He let go of her hand and she made for a jog toward Gabriel feeling uncertain.

Ashiel went to the meeting that night, by herself. Lucifer was very persuasive about how the angels were being treated by God. He got Ashiel to see his side in a different light, a sugar coated kind of light. After the rally of sorts Lucifer was alone with Ashiel.

"Ash, do you really honestly in your heart believe you can do what you want when you want or how you want? Did you really want to become a warrior? I have a feeling deep down you don't like killing or even want too. Ashiel, there is going to be a war soon I can't promise no violence. If you were on my side we could win the battle without taking a lot of lives and live how we want: Free."

"I-I'm not all together sure about your plan. It's dangerous and reckless and foolhardy.

Nothing can come of this but death don't you see?!"

"Maybe you're right but Michael is now out for blood. He wants me and my followers dead. The course of war is steady and sure to come soon. I know it's hard. We were all best of companion's once that can no longer be."

"But what about Gabe? He wants no part of this war either. I will not leave him to be slaughtered!"

Lucifer saw tears welling in the corners of her eyes. "If only those tears and concern were for me." Shaking his head he started to walk toward the bedrooms of the Heavens.

"W-what do you mean?" Ashiel blushed, tried to sound indignant and failed. It was true that she felt more for Gabriel. He was her best friend out of the three angels. Gabriel did have feelings for Ashiel too, which is why he wanted her to stay out of Michael and Lucifer's war. Gabriel had decided to follow Ashiel after the brief interlude she and Lucifer had when Lucifer thought Gabriel wasn't looking. Gabriel hid from them in a distant bush and over heard the conversation. He couldn't believe Ashiel went to Lucifer's rally and what was worse she was believing his trash that he was feeding her. Sure God wasn't the best parent but he did love all his creations. Lucifer was using her but what was his endgame? Gabriel listened intently when Lucifer made to answer Ashiel.

"Come now Ashiel. I see you and how you interact with other angels."

"I'm not following you, Luc. I interact with a lot of angels."

"You do, but the angel you interact with most and act completely different with is Gabriel. It's clear to me that you both like each other. It's the small things you both do without realizing it."

"Like what?"

"Like spending time together just you too. Whenever you get hurt in a sparring match he is always there to heal it though you can do it yourself. When you don't look at him he looks at you and is genuinely happy. You don't hide your blushes, at least don't hide them from me. I see everything you do."

Ashiel was clearly alarmed by Lucifer's last words to her. The emotion showed on her face and Gabriel felt anxiety for her when he heard what his brother said.

"Stop talking around what you mean. Tell me straight what you are getting at!" Ashiel was certainly losing her patience and Lucifer needed her on his side. He had an underhanded plan that he was about to put in motion.

"Ashiel, I know that you do not like me as much as Gabriel but could you learn to love me as much?"

"You what?!" Ashiel blushed in shock not knowing what to do or say.

"Ashiel fight with me on my side. Your skill is needed to train my army. When we win you will be at my side as a ruling power."

"I will NOT! Why would I help you kill friends and family? I don't love you as I love

Gabriel. I will not help you or Micheal kill. I'm sorry."

"Then I will have to make you. If you do not help me and my army I will make sure Gabriel is killed in front you and then make you be with me for all the rest of your days. If you help me, I will spare him and let you two live in peace."

"How can you make me choose this? We grew up with each other." Ashiel was tearing up in frustration and angrily wiping them away. Gabriel's heart broke to see Ashiel put in these circumstance by his own brother. He knew Ashiel was going to give into him so he left quietly and went straight to God for help. Even though Gabriel left, Lucifer was still hounding Ashiel about joining the war.

"Well, I thought the answer would be simple. I guess you don't care for Gabriel like I thought you did. Join with me and I can spare him."

"Fine. I'll do it." Defeated she covered her eyes and cried.

"Then the future is ours." He pulled her hands away and kissed on the mouth. Lucifer left Ashiel to fall a part.

Time passes from the when Ashiel was black mailed into helping Lucifer in his war. Gabriel became distant with Ashiel at this time because he knew it would be futile to try and help her at the time, he still had no plan either. Micheal was furious with Ashiel and warned Gabriel not to associate himself with Lucifer and Ashiel under pain of death. God had promised to have a plan for Gabriel and Ashiel though Ashiel didn't know it. The plan didn't come either until the day the war began.

" Gabriel." God called. "I have the plan you seek. Go get Ashiel from the battlefield. She will come even though it seems she has completely turned. You will be protected on the battlefield by my power.

"Thank you Father. I'll be back as fast as my wings can carry me."

Gabriel flew to the battle field to find Ashiel. He looked around frantically afraid to be caught by any angel. He realized that none of them were paying attention to him and focused on fighting one another. A flash of light from one part of the battle field indicated Lucifer and Michael battling it out. Then out of the corner of Gabriel's eye he saw a struggle which involved two angels trying to get the better of Ashiel. They both came at her and she ducked while also gutting the angel in front of her then she stood up and jammed her sword into the other angel. She felt a presence behind her and wheeled around swinging her sword just stopping dead from cutting off

Gabriel's head. She looked defeated and resigned to living a life with Lucifer. Within the time he last saw her her features had become harden. She seemed to have become colder and less warm then she used to be. Gabriel was now very desperate to save her.

"Please, come with me. Ashiel, this isn't you. God has desired an audience with you. Please! Please!" Gabriel sensed that he wasn't getting through to her and she saw him as the enemy, like she had been brain washed.

"Ash? What has happened to you?" Gabriel chocked on his tears.

"Lucifer, my love has shown me the errors of my ways. You were holding me back. You are weak and will be eliminated." Ashiel advanced with her sword at the ready.

Gabriel knew that he couldn't fight Ashiel she was too strong and more skilled. She ran toward him sword brandished and he closed his eyes preparing for the blow.

"Stop! Ashiel if you are in there somewhere please stop and listen to me. You need to hear what God has to say. He can help." In the mean time she did stop and he had taken out his angel blade. She was feeling confused because the sway that Lucifer had on her was ebbing.

Gabriel took this chance to strike her on the head with the butt of his angel blade.

"Ow! What the hell was that for Gabe?!" The hold completely loosened and Ashiel was back to herself much to the relief of Gabriel.

"You were under the influence of Lucifer. Clearly he made you believe you were in love with him." He laughed at the absurdity.

"HE WHAT?! Oh I'm gonna kill him." She shock with anger.

"Let us go talk to God. He has plan for us to stop this war and survive the ire of everyone." Gabriel grabbed Ashiel's hand and the flew back to God and the throne of Heaven.

"Ah, Ashiel here you are. I see that Gabriel has put you back to rights. It's bad enough that my son wants to wage war against me and Michael is bent on killing him. I did not want to lose you to Lucifer's evil mind. I can save you both, but we have to be quick about it. No doubt Lucifer has felt the mental tie break so we are limited in time. I'll quick brief you on my plan. I have started work on a new creation, called Humans. They will be made in my image. So that no one blames you, Ashiel, I will have the angels forget you all save myself, Gabriel, and the angels defeated. Michael holds a grudge on you and will most likely come after you so he must forget. I will make you human sometime in the future. You will have your angel powers but they will lay dormant in your body until you remember who you were. I'm sorry but I will have to separate you from Gabriel. I need you human in case another starts in the future. Lucifer can not be destroyed so easily."

"B-but why must I be punished?" Ashiel pleaded.

"You aren't being punished. You are being saved to help fight in the future for I fear even though this battle will end the war is will not be over. Do you want to see everyone die my child?"

"No, I don't. I-I'm scared. This is no easy task you ask of me."

"It isn't but I know you are strong enough to see this through. Will you help me?" God asked of Ashiel.

With shaking hands she took all her courage and what she knew was right and said, "I will do what you ask of me because I'm strong enough to defend Heaven and Earth from Lucifer's evil."

"Thank you, Ashiel." God then touched her forehead and in a flash Ashiel was gone.

The tide of war changed to favor that of Michael and moat of Lucifer's army was decimated. Lucifer and the rest of his followers were sent to Hell and everything in Heaven returned to normal.


End file.
